poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Oblivio/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. song episode starts at the building Ladyan: Uh, what happened? Kitty Noir: I don't know. And where are we? Connor Lacey: I think we are in a building. Ladyan: Huh? Who are you? Connor Lacey: I’m Connor. Twilight, are you alright? Twilight Sparkle: What's a Twilight? Connor Lacey: But that’s your name. Ladyan: I don't remember you and this Twilight in love. In this costume, I look like a big bug. Kitty Noir: And I look like a cat. a noise Meow. Connor Lacey: What is that? And who is the cat girl be? Ladyan: I don't know. But, I think she is a friend. I don't know her name. Or mine. (sighs sadly] Connor Lacey: Where's Ladybug and Cat Noir? Ladyan: And Flutterwing and SwanSong? We could find them. Any idea who the cat hero and I are? Connor Lacey: I think you two are... Bug-boy and Cat Eris. That's it. Ladybug: (Groans) Ladyan: There she is. Twilight I hope you will be okay. And Twilight, who do you love? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Bug-boy. Maybe you or maybe you uh.. Flutterwing: his head I'm okay. I don't know if the Ireland Boy loves this Twilight Sparkle. Maybe I think Connor love her as an Earth pony. Connor Lacey: She does love me! Ladyan: I think, Connor, you sometimes love a girl named "Juleka Couffaine". I think that name just stuck. Connor Lacey: Ugh! SwanSong: What? Connor loves someone? Connor Lacey: Well, yeah. Ladyan: I hope the ladybug girl recovers since she looks like a big bug like person. Cat Noir: What happened? Ladybug: (gets startled and drops the lipstick)—Ah! Cat Noir: Who are you? Ladybug: I'm, uh, I—I don't know. (her hand is on her head) I—I don't remember my own name! Cat Noir: (puts his hand to his head) Me neither. (looking at himself) Looks like you and I were at the same costume party. (Ladybug looks at herself too. Cat Noir's ring begins to beep.) Ladybug: Hm? Why is that flashing? (her earrings begin to beep) Cat Noir: And your earrings, too. We must shop at the same jewelry store. Ladybug: Are we supposed to know each other? Cat Noir: I'd be surprised if we weren't. (The beeping gets faster and they detransform. Tikki and Plagg fall to the floor.) Adrien: Woah. Marinette: Ahh! (hiding behind Adrien) There are giant bugs! Mice? Bug-mice! Ladyan: Us? Kitty Noir: Are they like genies or something, Connor? Connor Lacey: No. Ladyan: Oh. And I hope Twilight love me as a big bug. I am amazing as a bug. Connor Lacey: That’s ridiculous. Plagg: Woah, I am starving right now. Adrien: (waving) Hi there! (crawls over and picks Plagg up) What are you exactly? Genies, like the one in the lamp? Plagg: If I'm a genie, where's my lamp? Besides, where am I? And who are you? Marinette: (pointing to Tikki) What's that thing doing in my earring? Tikki: I'm not a thing, I'm… I don't know what I am! But I do know that I'm very hungry. (her stomach rumbles) Marinette: (picks Tikki up) Aw, poor little… no thing! (Tikki laughs) (Plagg sniffs Adrien's shirt.) Adrien: (standing up) Okay everyone we're gonna keep our cool here. We've all lost our memories and we don't know why but we'll find— (the elevator lurches downwards) Marinette: What is it this time? (The lights flicker. Something begins to dent the ceiling.) We can't stay here. Adrien: Couldn't agree more. (They try to pry the doors open.) Tikki: Perhaps we should help them? Plagg: Well, I'm not going anywhere until I know what smells so good in that boy's shirt. Flutterwing: Is he talking about the yellow haired boy? Ladyan: Yeah. Flutterwing: I know I look like a butterfly with arm blasters, which I think is a good thing. SwanSong: And I am a Swan. And a boy named Connor in love with a pony? Connor Lacey: Exactly my point! Kitty Noir: And Connor, do you like me as a cat like you with a girl who is named Raven? Ladyan: A girl named Raven? Ronnocx, that's funny. Connor Lacey: The name is Connor, and yes, I love both Twilight and Raven, my big ladybug friend. Ladyan: Thanks. And I wonder how I fly like one. Maybe Twilight can be my wings. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. onto Ladyan's back Ladyan: Alright. Now I'm a real cowboy and a bug with wings. they hear a sound nearby the studio Twilight Sparkle: off Ladyan's back Who's that? SwanSong: There could someone sent by a doctor called Hawk Moth after Connor. Plagg: We seem to be exceptional beings, unlike them. (Tikki enters the top button of the elevator control panel and exits out the bottom one. The doors open with a ding.) Marinette: Thank you! (Adrien grabs Marinette's hand and they run. The elevator's ceiling collapses in a cloud of dust. They look back and the doors close while dinging.) Adrien: Let's get out of here! (They run and slide down the hallway to the stairwell.) ???: We'll get you! ???2: Where are you, Connor Lacey and Twilight Sparkle? Ladyan: I know you like me as a ladybug, Connor. I am 100% certain that we will remember who we are. some clatter Uhh, 95% certain. Connor Lacey: Well, I hope. And I don't want to be one of this "Hawk Moth"'s akumatized puppets. Kitty Noir: You remembered him. I hope I can take on who ever is after us. Flutterwing: Easy, kitty, kitty. I just hope we don't time out and turn back. the Miraculous timed out and they turn back to Ryan, Meg, Ranyx and Roxanne Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I remember being a giant ladybug and now I’m back to me. Ranyx: Flitter Who is that? Some kind of fairy? Flitter (kwami): If I can sprinkle some pixie dust on you, then you could fly. Adrien: Ah, the exit is blocked. Marinette: (they look at each other)''We’re gonna have to find another way out. ''(They hear a banging noise and turn around. Something is trying to get out of the elevator by smashing the door from the inside.) Fast! Adrien: Over there! (takes her hand and they run) Marinette: Ah! Ryan F-Freeman: Twi, may I ride on you? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. climb onto Twilight's back Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I think I like you as my pony, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: And I like you as my rider and a friend, Ryan. Marinette: Okay. We’re stuck in the building with amnesia being chased by a—a thing that's obviously got it in for us big time. Adrien: Not to mention the two strange creatures who magically appeared when our costumes disappeared. Plagg: Uh, excuse me, but the creatures are hungry. Would you mind opening up your shirt to see what smells so good? Adrien: (holding cheese) Camembert? Plagg: (takes the cheese) It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. (eats it) (Tikki's stomach rumbles. Marinette takes a macaron out of her purse] Marinette: Will this do? Tikki: Mm! (takes it) Thank you! Marinette: (takes out her national identity card and gasps) Marinette! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Adrien: (bowing) Pleased to meet you, Marinette. (Marinette giggles. He takes his card out of his back pocket and looks at it.) Adrien Agreste. Marinette: Super nice to meet you too, Adrien. (she curtsies; he laughs) Of course! (takes her phone out of her purse)''We still got our phones! '''Adrien:' (takes his phone out of his pocket) Brilliant! Both: (realizing they can't remember the lock patterns) Aw… Marinette: Is yours locked too? (They hear a thud and a groan. Tikki phases her head through the door to look.) Tikki: (back in the bathroom) The thing's coming this way! (They close themselves in a stall.) Marinette: We need to find a way out of this building! Adrien: And we will. Until then… (They both go to lock the door. Their hands touch, they look at each other and blush.) (The villain kicks open the bathroom's door.) Adrien: What do we do—? Marinette: Shh! (puts a finger to both their lips) (The villain is kicking open stall doors, one by one, getting closer to theirs. Marinette shakes Adrien's shoulder, points to the wall and starts climbing. The villain, with purple vision, opens their stall and finds an open vent) Villain: Uhg! We will get you. Villain 2: And when we do... Villain 3: We'll destroy you all. scene change to Connor and Pals. Ryan is riding on Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: I hope we will get away from someone, Twilight. I do feel like when I ride on you, I feel like I feel free. Twilight Sparkle: That's right. Meg Griffin: So, am I love with Ryan? Connor Lacey: Yes, you silly girl. Meg Griffin: Oh yeah. I remember now. I hope my boyfriend love Twilight as his pony, Connor. Connor Lacey: Yes. Ranyx: Well, I think I remember Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna before my memories go bye-bye. Raven Queen: Maybe it could have something to do with these villains. Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): You could be right, Raven. Ryan F-Freeman: My pony Twi and I would get along as rider and a pony. Twilight's ear and mane Twilight Sparkle: (Giggles) Ryan, that tickles. Adrien: Wow, Marinette! You seem like someone who always has the right idea at the right time! Marinette: I hope you're right. (they continue crawling) Both: Sorry. (the kwamis fly in) (Adrien laughs and then Marinette laughs. They get up.) Adrien: Okay. I suggest we go upstairs. Marinette: (running up the stairs following Adrien) But there's no way up there. We're gonna get trapped again! Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. Twilight Protect Connor for me, Twi, my pony. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Adrien: We can hide out here while we signal for help. Marinette: Good idea! (they run inside. Marinette goes to a window. She looks out while pressing with her hands.) Ugh! No handle! And the glass is tinted. (turning to Adrien) They won't be able to see us. Adrien: (runs to a desk and tries the phone) Phone lines are down. (looking at his phone) If only I could remember how to unlock my phone. Marinette: Wait! (takes his phone and blows on it, revealing the passcode pattern) Adrien: Nice work, Marinette! (unlocks his phone) Uh oh. But, who should we call? Marinette: (unlocks her phone as well) I'm almost out of battery. Adrien: (looks at his phone) Me too. We should call our parents first. (enters his contacts and scrolls through them)''Gabriel Agreste. Probably… my dad. ''(calls him) Gabriel: (on voicemail) This is Gabriel Agreste's voicemail. To leave a message, please call my secretary. Adrien: (hanging up) Let's hope you have better luck than me. Marinette: (scrolling) Agreste, Césaire, Couffaine, Dupain-Cheng Sabine! (calls her mother) Sabine: (on the phone) Marinette, are you okay? They're saying on TV that Ladybug and Cat Noir are battling a supervillain at Montparnasse Tower. (Marinette notices a poster for the Ladybug and Cat Noir movie from Animaestro) ''Isn't that where you were going on your school trip today? '''Marinette:' (looking at the poster) Cat Noir and Ladybug? Sabine: Marinette is everything okay? Where are you? Marinette: Uh, sure, Mom, everything's okay. I'm with my friends, safe. Don't worry. (Adrien gasps, puts out his arms, and shrugs. She waves her hand telling him to wait.) Sabine: I'm so relieved. Whatever you do, stay there until the supervillain's been defeated. Marinette: Sure, Mom, I will. Love you! (hangs up) Adrien: Why didn't you ask her for help? Marinette: (gesturing) I have both good news and bad news. The good news is: there are superheroes in the tower that will stop that supervillain. The bad news is: we're the superheroes! And the thing that's chasing us is the supervillain! And we're supposed to be defeating it with superpowers we no longer have! Adrien: (looking worried) Eh... Ryan F-Freeman: And are we superheroes too? Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer